Myka Bering, Private Eye
by literaturehead3
Summary: Myka is a private detective and HG has some trouble with an artifact.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I am a tease with the ending and no I won't be writing the rest of it because I don't have the skill, but enjoy anyways.**

* * *

><p>I shivered in the cold air as I walked to my office. Even thought the winter was drawing to a close there were still nights that could leave a girl's nose a few inches shorter. A breeze blew and I pulled the collar of my trench coat up a bit higher, trying to keep the cold from entering my bones. A drop of wet hits my nose and I look up. The city's sky is covered in a mask of grey, while snowflakes gently fall to the ground. I grumble and pick up the pace, not wanting the snow to melt in my hair. I scold myself for not wearing a hat, but I was trying to blend in with the crowds today, I didn't want the reports jumping me and losing me my case. I finally got the thing I was looking for. To make sure it is still there, I tap the canister at my side, hearing a resounding clank from it I take a breath, it's still there. As I release the breath it forms a white puff in front of me causing some of the snowflakes to melt in the sudden heat. Only a few more blocks till I make it home. Well, to my office. I suppose the office is my home though. I spend more time there than at my actual apartment. I reach the door and pull it open. I quickly run up the stairs that immediately follow the door and reach the second floor of the building. I rent the second floor on top of a bakery.<p>

The location is great, close enough to downtown without being too close and I never would have enough business to need an entire building. My body shivered a little, getting used to the new temperature in the building. I walked down the hallway and opened the door marked "Myka O. Bering, Private Investigator of Unusual Happenings". I have always been proud of the bold letters on the cloudy glass. It means I have a living, a way of providing for myself, and no one can tie me down more than how I want them to. I walk past my receptionist Claudia's desk and stop to remove the canister. I plunk it down right were she won't miss it and walk to my room. I open the door that separates the small waiting room and receptionist area and into the place where all the magic happens. I unbutton my coat and toss it on the coat hanger conveniently placed next to the door. I walk to my desk and sit down heavily. After a day on my feet it's great to sit back and relax. I reach for the case file laid out on my desk and flip it closed. I lean over the desk and grab a stamp with the words "CLOSED" written on it in red. With a sense of extreme satisfaction I stamped the file. I smiled and relaxed, running a hand through my hair. I'd put it in the filing cabinet tomorrow. I shut my eyes and let exhaustion roll over me. That is until I heard someone knock on the door. Narrowing my eyes, I reached out to the hidden compartment in my desk where I kept my gun, just in case. You never know what sort of crazies come looking for trouble.

"Come in!" I called, not wanting to be rude in case it wasn't a nut. The door opened and in stepped a real fancy broad. Never before had I seen her face and golly what a face it was. My heart nearly stopped pumping blood the second I clapped eyes on her. Then I remembered my rule. The good ones are always taken. I sighed mentally and leaned away from the desk again, I didn't think I would need my gun.

"Well I've heard from a select group of people that you are the one to talk to about, shall we say, incidents of an unusual matter?" Her clear voice rung out and hit my ears with its british tones. I ran my eyes to her hands and there was no ring. I swallowed.

"That's right ma'am."

"Oh please," she said as she walked over, her heels clicking on the floor, to take a seat in front of me. "Call me Helena." She unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and set it in her lap. I nodded and got out a piece of paper, ready to write down the facts as she told them to me. "Now I am rather embarrassed about this, but I seem to have a," she looks down and shifts uncomfortably, " a problem."

I look up from the paper, intrigued. "What kind of problem?"

A blush formed at her cheeks and she squirmed again. "Well. You see. I was at a rather rare art exhibit and the curator let me examine a piece more closely. It was an ancient fertility statue and well... Something happened. You know, something down there."

It took my brain a second or two to figure it out, but then I understood. "OH. Well. You did come to the right place. Do you still have the figure?"

"Yes. Yes I do." She reached into her purse and handed me a small figurine.

"Woah there! Put it on the desk and slide it over. We don't want two people walking around with that type of problem." She coughs, trying to cover a smile and slides it over. I nod politely and observe the statue. Sure enough it had artifact written all over it. I could almost feel the energy coming from it. I got up and walked over to what seemed to be a refrigerator in the back of room. I opened it and pulled out a similar canister to what I was carrying earlier. Quickly, I walked back and using a pencil I tipped the statue into the goo waiting in the bottom of the canister. There was a fizz and lights danced out and I could tell the thing was neutralized.

"Well that was very fancy, but it still didn't fix the problem!" Her voice had raised a bit in panic.

"It didn't?" I scratched the side of my head. I'd heard of side effects sticking around after neutralization, but usually there was an obvious way to get rid of the symptoms. Then it hit me. That was obviously the solution. "Well then, there IS another way. But I don't think you will like it."

She tilts her head to the side and I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. "Another way.. OH! Oh! Goodness. That is certainly. Oh my."

I don't know what to tell ya. Unless you have any lady friends who will you trust, I suppose I'm going to have to do."

Helena's eyes flicker to mine and then rake down my body in a way that is entirely not friendly. "While I do have some people who could probably handle this.." Her voice trails off and her eyes flick back up to my face which by now had a faint blush. "You'll more than do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I said I wouldn't continue it but I couldn't resist. Don't expect regular updates though.**

* * *

><p>That night was definitely a night to remember. I won't go in to detail, but the artifact's side effect was most definitely reversed. When I woke that morning I was surprised to find that she had already left. I suppose some part of me had wished she would stay, but with some dames you never can tell. I kicked around that morning, not really wanting to do much and far too sore from last nights activities to really do much of anything. I grabbed some clothes from the clean pile and staggered into my bathroom. The hot water of the shower helped me to relax and it soothed my slightly injured pride. I knew I had to get back to the office soon, so I got out and threw on my clothes. I toweled off my hair to a point where it would dry fast enough by its own time and moved to the small kitchen area. To my astonishment there was a faint smell of coffee still lingering in the air. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the coffee pot. There was a little note lying next to it. It said;<p>

"Thank you ever so much for the lovely evening. I regret that I was unable to stay and wake with you, but I had a prior engagement to attend to. Perhaps we shall meet again one day. I think I might like that.

Thank you again,

_Helena G. Wells_"

I smiled at the clean and precise note. The elegant and flowing handwriting giving the note a lot more class rather that if it had been written in regular print. I shook my head, no use getting sentimental. I would probably never see her again in my life. But still, against my better judgement, I folded the note and tucked it into a pocket. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured some of the coffee into it. It was delightfully still warm and the strength was just how I liked it. I grinned and sipped coffee as images from last night played through my head. Once we got past the initial awkward part, it was amazing. I shook my head and quickly drained the cup. No use thinking about it. It was fun. Nothing more.

I made my way back to the office, the snow from last night still falling gently. Something about the city, usually covered with dirt and filth. The white snow seemed to purify it, for a little while at least. I would linger to watch it, but I knew Claudia would be on my case for being late if I did. Plus I'm never late, so that would quite spoil my track record.

"Well where have YOU been?" Claudia calls as I open the door, brushing the snow off myself.

"I have no idea what you mean Claudia. I'm on time."

"Yes, but you were not in your office. Usually when you crack a big case, I find you snoozing in your chair."

"Well excuse me for actually going home for once. Usually you berate me for not going home!" I roll my eyes and take off my coat, headed for my office.

"MYKA! What's that?"

"What's what?"

"There is a mark on your neck!"

My eyes widen and I clasp a hand to my neck. "What? Where? I didn't see any this morning!"

"What was that now? Was there a possibility for there being a mark?" Claudia sat there with a large grin on her face and it dawned on me that there wasn't actually anything there. My hand fell from my neck and I stalked into my office, slamming the door. I could hear Claudia's mocking laughter from outside and I frowned. You would think a girl her age would show a little more respect for her employer. Then I remembered just how to get her back. I walked back over and opened the door, poking my head out.

"Hey Claudia, do you remember that guy awhile back? What's his name? Pete Latimer, I think?"

Claudia's head snapped around to look at me, her hands pausing on the typewriter. "What about him?"

"Well I heard he wanted to start up a firm like ours and isn't doing to well. So I thought that I would try and set up a meeting to help him. Would you give him a ring so that it can be arranged?" Claudia'a face turned bright red and she nodded. "Good. Would you like to come with? I wouldn't mind if you did."

"What? Well. I'll see if I can find the time in my busy schedule. I mean, I don't know what I'm doing to night so we'll see."

I laughed and closed the door. "Just make it happen."

Which is why I find myself here tonight. Claudia managed to line up a meeting and managed to clear her schedule to join me. We stood in a slightly crowded bar, the lights were low, but not low enough I felt like I couldn't see anything. I turned to Claudia who had changed into a fancy dress and put her hair up into a bun. I raised an eyebrow at her outfit and she glared at me. I shrugged and looked around for Mr. Latimer in the crowd. It had been a long time since I'd seen his face, but I doubted I would ever forget what he looked like. I make it a point to never forget a face. I eventually spotted him in the back of the room and I tugged Claudia's arm to let her know. We made our way through the throng of people and managed to get to the table without anyone getting in the way. I slide into the chair opposite Pete and Claudia sat next to me. I looked over to the other side of me, noticing that there was another chair with a woman's purse indicating that seat was taken.

"One of my associates will be joining us shortly," he said in a way of explanation. "I'm glad that you came, Ms. Bering. Oh, Ms. Donovan, it is ever so nice to see you again. I really hate asking for time from what I imagine must be a busy schedule, but I can honestly say I thought this business would be a bit easier to break into than it has proved to be."

"You just need to meet the right people first. I'll get you hooked up with them in no time. The first person you need to talk to is probably Artie Nielsen. He is the one who helped me. It's kinda like a large network of us across the globe. Once your life is affected by the artifacts, it's rather hard to try and pretend it didn't happen."

"Very wise words," quips a familiar british voice from behind me. Helena proceeds to sit down in the empty seat.

"Ah, Ms. Wells. May I introduce you to my new colleges? This is Claudia Donovan and this is Myka Bering," said Pete gesturing to Claudia and I in turn.

"I've not had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Donovan, but I have met Myka," she said the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile. Helena extended her hand to Claudia. "It is nice to meet you. You can just call me Helena. Or HG as Pete is so fond of calling me."

"The pleasure is all mine," Claudia said giving me a look. "So how exactly did you meet Myka?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to hear that Claudia," I interjected, sending her a glare.

"It is a story for another time, Ms. Donovan. Now. Have you gotten your information Pete? I wish to dance."

"Listen HG. I need to figure out how to met this Artie fellow."

Suddenly an idea came to me. It would both help me further get back at Claudia for this morning and allow me to spend some time with Helena. Two things that are quite high on my list of things I want to at the moment. "Claudia. You know where Artie usually is don't you?" She nodded, her eyes trailing over Pete's face which luckily he didn't notice. "Well why don't you take Mr. Latimer to him and I'll give Helena a hand with her urge to dance."

Pete jumped up. "I say that sounds brilliant. Shall we Ms. Donovan?" He extended his arm to her as she rose from her seat. She took at and off they went. I smiled, pleased at my quick matchmaking. They were really quite adorable. But my thoughts were interrupted by a cool hand placed on my shoulder.

"So. You'll give me a hand then?"

"Well I certainly gave you more than a hand last night, didn't I?" A blush formed upon Helena's pale cheeks at my reference to our prior meeting. "Shall we dance though?"

She smiled and my heart jumped at the sheer joy in her face. "That sounds wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, NOW I'm done. I honestly can't lead the story anywhere. Sorry for the lame ending, but OH WELL. It is MY story.**

* * *

><p>The dancing was amazing. I'd never really lead before, but as the night got on I became more used to it. The entire night got even better when she invited me back to her place. I wasn't sure what to expect as the situation was entirely different from last night. Her place was, in a word, fancy. I felt almost like I was intruding on a sacred place. She, of course, strutted in and threw the keys to her apartment in a small glass dish in the entrance hall. I hung back a little, unsure of exactly what I was doing. Helena turned and laughed at my hesitance.<p>

"Really, darling, you think that after last night that you'd be a little less shy!"

"Well that was at MY apartment. And there was a artifact involved. Those are two places that I feel comfortable in and in here, not so much."

"Well that makes sense, I suppose. Would you like anything to drink? I'm a afraid I haven't much to offer, but for the sake of being polite..." she trails off, her head titled to one side.

I can't help the grin that eases across my face and I shake my head no. "I'm fine thanks." I slide my coat off and walk a bit further into the apartment, the sheer expanse of it surprising me. I knew there were places like this in the city, but I'd never seen them. I've always been distinctly lower class. She reaches out and grabs my hand, tugging me into the next room.

"I really must thank you. This night. Well it has been so long since I've felt so alive."

"I too had a great evening. I don't usually dance, or lead for that matter. So thank you for putting up with that."

She squeezed my hand gently. "Darling, you were brilliant." Helena turned towards me and her eyes flicked downwards, scanning my face. She quickly turned away again, obviously trying to shield me from seeing her blush, though I had already noticed it. "Listen, Myka, I don't really want to seem forward, but I was wondering if you would like to, umm, stay the night?"

I raise one of my eyebrows at this question. "Well you would think that after last night would be an indication that I very much would."

"Yes, but I wasn't sure, if I had the proper appendage."

"Oh my gosh. Just. OK."

"What is it?"

"Well besides the fact that you are very wrong about you needing a, well you know, I also, I, I don't know!"

"You know, if you don't feel up to it, we don't have to actually DO anything. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"I think, that I would like that. A lot. I'm just not, ready, yet. Last night was different, there was an artifact involved and," I trailed off, not really understanding why I was opposed to the idea of being with Helena again. "I guess I just don't want to rush things."

"I think I'm inclined to agree with you. But please, please stay." Her plea is so desperate and it wrenches my heart. For a fleeting second I wondered just how quick you could fall in love with someone, but the idea left as soon as it was born. I couldn't consider it a possibility, it was far too nonsensical. But there was something that just made me nod as she lead the way to the bedroom. There was something that glued my eyes to her, as if to make sure she was real. I couldn't stop staring as she changed into her nightwear, though the reason for that was a little bit more obvious. Though admittedly she was equally as guilty of leering as I was. I can't deny I didn't enjoy it at all. Truthfully, I greatly enjoyed it.

It was a bit awkward at first, we weren't used to each other, but after a few minutes she pulled me into a hug. The last thing I remember before falling asleep were her arms around me.

**Epilogue**:

I grabbed Helena's hand and tugged her towards the church. "We are going to be late!" I cry with impatience.

"Oh posh tosh, darling, I'm sure Pete and Claudia can wait just a few more minutes for us. I mean he certainly took his time in asking her to bloody well marry him."

"You are just jealous. I told you, I don't mind that it can't be official. There is no one in the world I would rather remain with for the rest of my life, but you." She blushes at this and I laugh. "You think after five years you would get used to my compliments."

"Darling, I shall never get used to you."

"Oh come on. We have a wedding to get to. We have partners in crime to be embarrassing."

"Yes, love. I'll follow you wherever you lead."


End file.
